A Story to Tell
by Skysword
Summary: Jake and his sister Jade are two hunters on a mission. Jane and John are just two angels just trying to do their jobs. Dirk and Dave are demons who may admittedly be more then meets the eye. When paths and prophecy cross a story begins along with what could very well be the end of the world. [DemonStuck]
1. Let's tell a story

**So, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. This is not beta'd and this is not me starting another story. This is me just posting a story that's actually been around longer than the other two Homestuck stories I've been working on.**

 **I just felt like updating one of my stories and realized nether of the other two are ready yet. So I decided to drag this old thing out of the wood work.** **Also yes, this chapter and the next is supposed to be a bit vague here.**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

Hello friend. Do you like stories by any chance? Cause I got a dickens of a tale to tell. Now some would say this is a story of a young man and his sister. They would be wrong. Others would say this is a tale of angles, demons, and the rights and wrongs in life. They too would be wrong. Truth be told I'm not really sure what this story is about. Though if I had to give it a meaning. I'd say it's about a beginning, and an end. As are all stories, but this one especially.

To start this tale of beginnings and endings at the very start would be impossible. So I will start somewhere much simpler. I'll start with my beginning.

I was born December 1st 1993 to one Elizabeth English. Born with a veil over my head and the stars in my eyes, my grandmother always said. My father is unknown, or as my grandmother would later come to say, lost in the adventure of life. My first few years of life were peaceful, or so I was told. For two whole years my mothers love for me was enough to keep her tied down in a small village called Aylsham, but on my second birthday the call for adventure became too strong. With a note to my grandmother and a letter addressed to me, to be opened on a later date… she was gone by morning.

Now my grandmother Judith English is by no means a patent woman, but bless her soul when I found out of my mothers absence she stayed by my side threw what would later be known as the temper tantrum of the ages. Then all the while, held me while I cried the next morning.

It would be five more years before I heard from my mother again, just small things. Post cards, gift shop items. I once even received a bird. A small little guy he was. named him Tinker. He'd be my closest friend through most my youth. I had to beg my grandmother to keep him, but in the end even she was won over by the small thing.

It wasn't until exactly two months after my eighth birthday that I received something more substantial then a key chain. It was a letter. Not having read my mothers first letter, or even knowing of it's existence, to me this would be my first exposure to my mothers words that I could remember.

I remember being sadly disappointed at that letter. Not of it's contents of course, oh heavens no. It was everything I could of hoped for. She spoke of many adventures and how she thought of me the whole time. She would ask all the right questions, of how my grandmother was treating me, and if I was in good health.. Blimey, she even stated how she would like to meet up again to become a real family.. No.. I wasn't disappointed at the letters contents at all.. I guess, to be awfully blunt, I was disappointed at the letters arrival in general. From the look on my grandmothers face, I could tell she was too.

For six whole years my mother had been in absence, and to show up out of the blue like she had, seemed almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch. My grandmother knew it, and at the age of eight years and two months by golly did I know it too.

Through a series of letters we soon found out my mother was currently living on a tropical island off the coast of Puerto Rico, and she could easily make living arrangement for us to join her. As a matter of fact she seemed almost eager for us to join her.

It was only after much consideration and a lack of annual income that my grandmother and I decided to take the risk and accept my mothers offer to come accompany her on the island.

The trip was long and as we set off from the place I had once called home, I felt no remorse for leaving it behind. My home though albeit the only home I had ever known, was just that. The only home I've ever known. It honestly held no other sentimental attachments.

During my first school years I found out that a rumor had been spread that my grandmother was a witch of sorts.. In fact she may have even reminisced once of spreading the rumors herself to insure her own solitude... So.. long story short my grandmother was my only friend.. Besides Tinker of course.

Now that I think about it the trip wasn't as bad is it seemed at the time ether. Though dealing with security at airports was a bit hard considering my grandmothers gun collection, and the boat ride to the island did make good use of my life jacket, it was surly thanks to one of the many airport flights and a civilian doctor that my grandmother and I were able to learn of my deadly peanut allergy.

It was only after arriving on the island did the true catch of my mothers invitation make itself known. This new adventure of becoming a family, of reuniting grandmother and I with my mother now came with a price. It had now become a trip to live awkwardly with my mother, her new husband, his awkward father, and my four year old half sister.

To put it lightly my grandmother was pissed, I upset, and my apparent four year old relation wouldn't stop crying. No need to worry though! Heh.. After a month or so of awkward day by day living, My grandmother, my new grandfather Joshua Harley, myself, and my new sister Jade Harley, had all grown quite close over the fact that we were all very upset, that on the second day my mother and her new husband had left for yet another adventure.

Grandmother and I seemed used to my mother disappointing us, but the Harely's.. Were a bit more sensitive folk. Jade took to following me like the lost young child she was, while Mr. Harley hung out with my grandmother like the dumb old man he was. Cool old adventurer or not it was still my grandmother he was befriending and he had to keep in mind she was my best friend first.

Years went by, slow at first then faster then the blink of an eye. Before I knew it I had grown accustomed to the island life. Grandmother started a new garden of her own, to which pumpkins would grow to half my size. Every night Mr. Harley would come to take us out to watch the stars and spin tales of adventures yet to come. Then there was Jade.

In many ways the word half came to cross my mind less and less when describing out relation. At first it was a strained relation but slowly.. I came to realize even though abandonment had crossed both our paths, at least I knew how to live without them. Parents I mean. I was the big boy whose mother had left at an early age making his closest person the grandmother who raised him. She was the little girl who simply wanted her mummy and daddy back. Her strong hero's who chased the monsters away, and like hell was I going to let her face them alone

We grew closer then ever our strange little family. In areas most would of called us broken we became stronger then ever. Our lives weren't designed to be perfect on our island but we made it so. That is.. until we received the news.

Ever so often my mother and her husband would wright. Some letters where filled with fun tales of distant countries, others were described to Jade and I as, "too dark, boring, or political" for us to hear until we were deemed "older". Even with each letter being inconsistent from the two, and the rest of us all supposedly cross with them, one thing was certain. The arrival of a letter was normally that which would bring nothing but smiles all around the English\Harley household. Every letter except for one.

I was ten when Jade and I received word of our parents death. Jade was six. For months our family was stricken with a grief that didn't seem to want to fade. Then as if things couldn't get worse, my grandmother fell gravely ill.

It was probably one of the most painful things I had ever witnessed. Watching the strongest person I knew become so frail in front of my very eyes. Everyday I had come to pray to every god I knew of to keep her well. I was desperate, afraid, and in my whole life had never felt so alone. Jade and Mr. Harley shared in my grief as she would get worse by the day, but to me, my whole world was shattering.

My grandmother was a stubborn woman who had always refused to give in without a fight. So it only makes sense that a year later, one sunny day without a single note she left. Hobbling into the jungle alone.

Mr. Harley was the first to notice her absence, grabbing his gun and running headfirst after her. Fearing for his safety as well Jade easily convinced me that we would search for them both to bring home.

Foolishly we pursued our relatives through the jungle only to get lost on the way, and end up in a clearing with a view of the island. The thick foliage surrounding most of the island and we couldn't tell where our grandparents were or even the way home. We were scared. Frightened to bits, and the fact that we were being hunted didn't help the fact.

Jade being the first to noticed screamed and clung to my arm as a leopard like beast sauntered out of the jungle, it's eyes fixated on us. It cornered is to a cliff, ready to strike at any moment.

Standing in front of Jade I had closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, but luckily for me, not a moment sooner two meteors struck the island, bringing our best chance of survival.. That regrettably arrived killing our grandparents in the process.

* * *

 **End of part 1**


	2. Of Heaven and Hell

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me. This is not Beta'd so no promises on grammar and spelling. Also for those who haven't figured it out, this is in fact a split prologue. If I remember correctly it switched back to basic chapters after this. So with out a do, here's part two**

* * *

 **Of heaven and hell**

Stories of beginnings and endings are hard for someone like me, because you see I was never born. The best of my kind rarely are. Death? For me the idea felt next to impossible. So please, do forgive me for jumping in randomly here and telling something and someone else's beginning for them.

There was blood splattered all the over my face. Sticky and fresh holding that vile smell only blood could hold. My hands were soaked with more bodily fluids then one with a shred of humanity would think possible. But hey, that's the thing about humanity. You got to be human to even have it in the first place.

All around me I could hear cries for help, the doings of my brethren as the set this piss poor village ablaze. Sitting up I carelessly walked over the body which only moments ago had been begging for life. Exiting the small building I casually walked down the hectic streets.

Other demons, no, the lesser demons were all but whooping with joy. The younger ones enjoying the freedom from their enslavement. Eager to use each and every torture method used on them from their time served in hell, on every single unfortunate soul this village had to offer.

Those days felt all but lost to me. In all my millennium I couldn't even imagine the joy our young must feel. Partly because their actions resembled more of starved animals reacting in pure blood lust then creatures capable of intelligent thought. By simple missions like this they would be thrown into a state of frenzy. Filled to the brim with delirium, while I would react in they way expected of someone as completely numb to the world around himself. Or so I'd come to believe.

Rubble and debris began to fall from above as hell hounds scratched and bayed at stone building walls. Howls of triumph broke through the air as they broke through into sounding houses. Screaming was quickly followed. If I had the heart to even care it went unnoticed by everyone including myself.

Humans and demons alike parted ways as I walked down the empty road. Nothing more then mere peasants making way for a force beyond their control. Almost all of them where beneath me. Almost all of them disgusted me.

The night passed on and one by one demons left, each leaving nothing less then a pile of corpses to show of their existence. All the bodies thrown aside to rot, and all the buildings burning to nothing more then ash. All but one that is. Standing alone among the burning hell fire stood the St. Lohac Church.

No other demon had the strength to walk on hollowed ground tonight. I stood alone facing the church my mission clear in mind, my blood lust quite unsatisfied. If my speculation was correct there would be plenty humans holding up in the church to get rid of that last particular.. Itch.

The first step alone would have been enough to bring any of the lessors to their knees, but to me was no more the a slight tingle. Wasting no more time with theatrics I surged forward and opened the doors.

The screams and cries were so delicious I couldn't help but taunt the poor creatures as I drew my blade. "Where's your God now?"

I don't think I can ever speak and give justice to the true horrors that occurred in the church that night. It goes without saying that it was a slaughter house. I slashed and killed without mercy till my cloths where soaked a hellish shade of red and only a single man was left standing among the dead.

Father Vantas stood nothing more then a quivering mess as he stared at the mutilated corpses that now surrounded the room. That lied dead around him. People who he once knew, spoke to, cared for, or who he just plan saw every Sunday, where now painted across the walls. His own robes tainted with the blood of the children's choir.

The stains left on this man tonight would never go away. No matter how hard he scrubbed he would see their blood, no matter how loud the music, screams would be the song stuck in his mind. I had left this man of faith broken and alone. Left with nothing more then his ever so silent Father to ask the question, "why?"

For years to come this man would forever wonder why he was the one left alive why he was the once forced to watch everyone die. Or perhaps he'd be the type to spend his years wondering why God would allow such to happen in the first place. That is. Assuming el' padre had the answers I needed.

"Forgive me father, " I spoke tossing away a severed hand the way one would casually throw a rock. "For I have sinned," when the father flinched as the offending limb fell only inches away from his feet, even God himself wouldn't have been able to hold back my grin. "I've sinned a lot."

Straightening his ground I had to give the father credit for having the guts to retort with such venom in his tone as he shot back a single, "Dirk."

"You know father," I spoke cleaning my blade the best I could on a corpses shirt. "keep talking to me like that and you might not have any respect for me come morning."

"Cut the chat you grotesque creature of hell," he snapped. His posture now that of a man with nothing to lose. "You entered my church, no my village and you slaughtered my people, yet you think this is a time for jokes? Why are you here you demon, why has the hell king sent you tonight?"

Frowning my eyes narrowed, "Grotesque? I'll have you know I've been told this vessel is very.. Pleasing to the eye." Tilting my head back I aloud my eyes to flash gaining the mans attention. I wanted him to look me in the eye as I spoke my next words. "Just ask that charge of yours. She's the one who granted me access into this little excuse of a village."

The mans eyes widened. Whether of my implied accusation to his true nature, or the realization that his charge may have fallen into harms way, I'll never know. Perhaps both do to the fear that filled his eyes as he spoke, "What have you done to her?"

"Well she's not dead if that's what your wondering. Out of your reach? Definitely, but dead? Probably not," I spoke vaguely, knowing what this limited knowledge was doing to him. "Now your wife in the town over on the other hand... Well, I'm not so sure about her. I told the others to stay away but you do know how the scent of your kind can make us."

"My wife is human you sick monstrosity!" He growled, a brief flicker of what he once was clear in his eyes.

Another grin fell to my lips at the challenge. An empty challenge which at this point was more bark then bite, but a challenge none the less. A hollow chuckle escaped my lips as I slowly started to approach. Voice low and dangerous I spoke, "but the child she's carrying isn't, correct?"

Father Vantas's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, the news of his wife's condition more starling then any other. That look of fear he held in his eyes in that moment.. I knew then and there no matter how many ages past I'd never forget that look. The look of a man who was about to lose it all. I'd seen it before, but I guess it just looked different on someone else.

"Tsk, tsk, You see this is why we don't get involved with mortals," I jeered. "They distract." Now close enough, I reached out and stroked his hair almost mockingly. "Now can you just imagine where we'd be if you'd actually done your job and watched that charge of yours?"

Turning his gaze to me the man glared, yet I could see how easily I was breaking him further. If anything he seemed too exhausted to express the right words, "why." He asked voice steady yet weak. "Why are you doing this?"

Letting go of his head I take a few steps back. Shrugging I gave a small smirk. "When men like you just want to jump straight into the nasty, a girl like me has find her foreplay somewhere right?"

"Your disgusting you know that?" the father hissed.

"So I've been told," I drawled. Trying to gauge his reaction. It was almost difficult to tell if he was broken enough for the change of topic, but seeing how time was of the essence, I let the "playful" light disperse from my face as I glared directly into el' padre's eyes. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" He scoffed, clearly not as broken as I had hopped for. Turning away from him a huff of frustration indicated my patience level was not ready for the long night this would take.

"Where's what?" I mocked suddenly turning back, seething in rage. "I'll be frank as one could possibly get here Vantas. Where's the 'gate key'?"

Seeing my disgruntled state the damn priest had the fucking nerve to jeer, "I'm sorry but I don't know what your-"

"Stop right there," I interjected. I was in no mood to continue our game of cat and mouse. My mission tonight came with stakes and I'd be further damned if I let things continue this way. A gravelly undertone filled my voice as I held back a growl, "I thought we agreed to cut the banter and get to the answers. So tell me where you hid the damn thing, and I'll be on my gay way."

"Oh no," Vantas insisted, a new sort of light building in his eyes. "A monster stuck with the prophecy you have should learn to appreciate all the irony he can find." Expressing more mockery then a dead man walking should ever have he tilted his head with a frown. "And I, well I think it might be more ironic then you give it credit for. This whole situation, it's rather fitting for you huh Dirk?"

My eyes narrowed in, absolutely daring him to continue his words. "I'm warning you Vantas. Don't go there."

Limbs weak and frail the priest slowly pulled himself to his feet and sneered. "It has a rather familiar scene don't you think? You, bitching to a higher power to get your way, throwing the worlds biggest tantrum only to have it all thrown back into your face. Why is it things like this repeat it's self Dirk? Could it be that daddy just never did love you after all?"

Swinging my blade I moved quicker then the human eye could see. Stopping my blade an inch from his neck I grasped his hair and whispered harshly into his ear. "In case you've forgotten Vantas, that father of yours has forsaken us both. So I don't see where you get off on acting like you got the better end of things."

Giving his hair a sharp tug I pressed the flat of the blade flushed against his neck to where I could feel his heart beat, pulse through my blade. "Now tell me. Where. Is. The, gate key."

His words where choked, and his heart beat unsteady, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was talking to a former warrior of God when I could hear the titter in his next words. "It's.. gone." The wheezing cough of his voice was harsh and yet he kept direct eye contact and rasped, "I sent it away, to some place where you'll never.. Find it. And if you do.. Your Fate has already been sealed."

The laughing. The sound of him not only releasing a dry chuckle but full out laughing is what pushed me to the edge as I bellowed in anger and swung. Seconds became hours as I felt my blade move almost on it's own, as it severed the mans head. The silence the following was all it took for the roles to be reversed and for a great fear to strike my heart. What had I done registered slowly and painfully like the sting of frostbite.

As the fathers head rolled past me I stumbled backwards my hand catching myself on a overturned pew. My heart burned as the mark of great sin burned even the flesh of the damned. Wiping away the blood that began to drip down my chin, My whole body visibly cringed at the feeling of released grace burning its way through my heart to my arm before the burning settling its way to my right hand.

Clutching my burned hand I gritted my teeth as the seal of Repentance faded into my skin. I was screwed. With out that damn fallen my mission might as well have become impossible, and that's not even accounting for what damage this seal could possibly hold. Prophecy or no damn prophecy my fate now seemed clearly marked for death.

I had killed an angel, a fallen one but still. Normally with the right help this wouldn't mean shit, but obviously failing this mission would come with consequences..

Others Angels would seek revenge, my higher ups would deem me a lose canon, a threat. Both kinds would be after me, one for revenge the others to keep rank and remove further risk of the failure. Then again with this task death seemed to pretty damn merciful. I could be cast from hell and stripped of everything. There was no place for what what I would become.

Fumbling my way out of the church I looked to sky for the first time seeing the earth as a fearful thing. There was no reason to be on high alert yet, but my new found paranoia felt more then warranted. Returning to hell wouldn't be safe. Staying on earth wasn't exactly safe ether. All in all I had no where to go, and all because one lousy fallen angel wouldn't talk.

My mind was reeling and my hand still throbbed in pain. Where would I go, how could I hide. I knew earth contained Demons and monsters of a different scale but, none of them would take me in without reason let alone if they knew what would be after me.

Leaning against a smoldering building, I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. My head hurt, and I couldn't think. Somewhere in the village a single cry filled the air and my eyes flew open. I needed a distraction, and somehow I knew finding and killing the source of whatever that cry had came from was a good way to get it.

* * *

 **End of part 2**


End file.
